


The Gambler

by Janetslife



Category: Magnificent Seven AU: ATF - Fandom, NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Family, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Multiple Crossovers, NCIS Major Case Response Team (MCRT), Poker, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janetslife/pseuds/Janetslife
Summary: With the recent loss of Kenny Rogers, I wrote this while listening to my favourite Kenny song  “The Gambler,” which of course reminded me of Ezra Standish but also Tony Dinozzo, both having seemingly privileged childhoods, but needing to get away from con artist parents the rest of their lives, this is a fanciful connection…
Relationships: Ezra Standish/Vin Tanner, Tony Dinozzo/Ezra Standish brothers
Comments: 25
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

Throwing his backpack to the back of his cubicle, Tony tiredly sighed and sipped his Starbucks caramel macchiato, all he could get at this time of night as his favourite coffee shop was closed. Searching for and finding some Tylenol in his desk, he downed them and finished his cup, tossing the cup in the trash without his usual flair and fist pump.

Observing from upstairs, Tom Morrow watched as one of his hardest working and skilled agents started to write his report on their closed case, alone in the bullpen, late at night, or rather early in the morning now, he thought, glancing at his watch. “Agent Dinozzo! A moment of your time please…” He called without raising his voice, not wanting to startle the young man, recognizing that he would still be very sore from being thrown out of a van by the FBI a few days ago.

Tony froze, fingers above his keyboard, tamping down the adrenal reaction he had because he had thought he was alone, and carefully looked up to the Director, trying to limit the movement of sore muscles, “Yes Sir, will be with you in a moment, just need to log out…” he informed his boss.

“Nope, you can shut down, after we chat you are going home and sleeping” the older man said kindly but firmly, “now up here for a small nightcap and a chat…” and Tom disappeared from view.

Okay clearly he didn’t seem to be in too much trouble, as he had never been offered a nightcap when called to the carpet, Tony still thought quickly over everything that had happened recently that he might have upset the Director with, while he shut off his computer and grabbed his pack and started painfully up the stairs.

Drawing on an inner strength, developed over years of dealing with difficult situations from childhood onwards, by the time he reached the director’s office, his back was straight, stride confident and game face on. Tom watching through the doorway smirked to himself, admiring the chameleon skills of the undercover agent before him, offering Tony a glass, he asked, “those meds you just took were only Tylenol, correct?”

“Yes Sir, I am fine, I can still carry on with my reports and paperwork too Sir, I don’t need to sleep yet…” the agent assured him.

Waving Tony to the couch, “Not gunna happen Dinozzo, you are not behind on your paperwork, your report can be finished tomorrow, but you can take home a file I would like you to study and analyse for me. Also you will not be allowed back in the Navy Yard before 10am, at which time Dr Mallard will see you and report if you are fit for duty…” Tom said, holding his gaze with a raised eye, daring the young man to object.

“But Gibbs…” Tony started and then stopped at the look on Morrows face.

“You leave Gibbs to me, I want a word to him anyway about the last case, I’ll also tell him you’re on a desk till Ducky clears you… He finished grimly.

“Sir it’s not Gibbs fault and he won’t understand…” Tom’s raised hand stopping Tony effectively.

“Now relax, let me run through this with you quickly, then you can head home,” Tom passed him a folder and let him skim through the notes, answering questions as they went.

Finishing his drink, Tony sat back in the seat, thought for a moment and said, “To do this you will need at least one undercover with connections, buy-in money and gaming skills…” Looking directly at his boss, he asked, “ATF don’t want this?

Getting up to pour another drink, and an offer of more for Tony, which was refused, Morrow replied, “That is being considered, we may do a joint operation, but you know how Gibbs loves those, and if we have the manpower and resources, we may not need them…” After a moment he added, “The Secretary doesn’t want to hand it off completely if we can help it, these are Navy weapons that are about to flood the market, and as you know, Gibbs rules, ‘we should clean up our own mess…’ Plus it doesn’t look good politically…”

“Sir is there a reason that Gibbs isn’t here, I don’t know his clearance, but it must be higher than mine? He won’t be happy that he was kept out…”

Waving at Tony, shaking his head, he intervened, “No he’s not, I just took the opportunity to share it with you first, I noticed you were back here as I was leaving, the formal briefing will be tomorrow with you, Gibbs and Sec Nav after you see Ducky. Now, I know you are injured… Uh-uh Dinozzo” talking over the other man’s objections.” I know you’re injured; I know you will probably be fine…eventually… and I know if Ducky were here he would agree with me that you have a shocking disregard for you own health and safety, therefore it falls to your superiors to keep an eye on you…okay?”

Wide eyed, snapping his jaw shut, Tony quietly said “Yes Sir, thank you… I’m just not used to that…”

Standing up, Morrow gathered the file and handed it to the now silent man and said, “This is your copy, go home, do an analysis, and proposal for me and I’ll see you here at 11:00 hrs tomorrow, this morning rather,” He corrected himself, then following the agent from the office, mentioned quietly, “until tomorrow this is your eyes only, understand?” Tony nodded and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Scrambling for his phone or being yelled at by his Boss was not a great way to be woken from a 4hr sleep, but ‘I’ve woken up worse ways I suppose’ Tony thought as he rolled out of bed and headed to the shower.

Dressed and eating a banana he grabbed for breakfast, he made his way down the stairs of his building, into his car in record time. On the way to the Yard he made a necessary detour to an internet café, to send a message that he could not send from any of his own devices, the risk to each of them was too high. Buying enough Coffee for the team he then headed into NCIS, or tried to… At the gate he was stopped and told that he wasn’t allowed in till 10:00 hrs on order of the Director. Gently banging his already sore head on the steering wheel of his Mustang, he muttered under his breath about this being like a child in a divorce settlement…

“Please call the Director and ask for the order to be rescinded?” he pleaded with Karl the guard, “you know what Gibbs is like and I already have a headache…” Using his puppy dog eyes to full advantage.

“Ugh, okay I’ll ring but you are talking to the Director! Clear?” Karl grumbled while dialling, glaring at Tony’s suddenly smiling face and sloppy salute.

Handing him the phone at the same time as a half-hearted swat at Tony’s head, he grinned at the coffee Tony handed him while talking to the Director and getting clearance. When the call was finished, Tony asked after his grandkids, shared a muffin and then headed into work. As an aside to a new guard he was training up, he said “It’s good to get to know the regulars,” thumbing over his shoulder in the direction Tony had gone, he added, “That’s one of the good ones, comes in at all hours, knows everyone, checks up and cares about people like us that are normally not noticed, will always bend over backwards to help the little guy…”

Sharing out the drinks in the Bullpen, Tony placed Gibbs coffee and bagel on the desk carefully and quietly said, “Sorry Boss but the Director ordered me not to come in till 10:00 hrs and I still have to see Ducky…”

“Yeah, Yeah, I know, he saw me this morning when he came in, after I rang you…” After taking a sip of his fresh coffee he looked his agent in the eye and said, “But Dinozzo, why am I the last to hear that you need to see Ducky?”

“I’m fine!” Tony protested, “Seriously Boss! Morrow is being overly cautious, I’ll be back with a clearance in no time, I promise…” Tilting his head, big eyes and trying to look innocent.

Gibbs snorted, “Yeah nice try Dinozzo, that look work for you still?” asking with a smirk. “Come on, let’s get this over and done with” He said directing his protesting agent to the elevator.

“Hey Ducky, ‘top of the mornin to ya” Tony chirped as they entered Autopsy “Okay Boss I have arrived, you can leave me to Ducky’s tender mercies now, I’ll see you back in the bullpen later?” He encouraged hopefully.

Gibbs just gave him a flat stare for a moment, then turned to the amused Dr and informed his friend, “Morrow thinks Dinozzo’s hiding an injury again Ducky, so do you mind if I stay and make sure my agent isn’t lying to his supervisory agent…?”

“Well really that is up to Anthony, but I have no problem as I will have to report my findings to you anyway” Turning to the young man, with a raised brow and knowing smile he asked, ”You wouldn’t hide an injury from us would you Anthony?”

Open mouthed, and looking between the both of them, he dropped his eyes to the floor and repeated softly, “But I’m fine…”

Moving Tony towards a table, Ducky gently patted his shoulder, “Come now young man, shirt off then you can show us that you’re fine and not keep the director waiting, hmm?”

Subdued Tony obeyed and hunched in on himself when the bruising was revealed to the two men who reacted with quiet gasps and a shared look. Moving off to obtain his Otoscope Ducky gave Gibbs a moment to talk to the other man, “Why Tony? Why do this to yourself? You’re putting yourself at risk, the team at risk…Why?”

Tony shrugged and turned away muttering, “I’ve had worse as a kid and I’d never put anyone at risk…”

Dropping his shaking head Gibbs moved out of the way of the Doctor, he shared meaningful look with Ducky, understanding that they would be discussing this later and watched the examination with arms folded and a grim expression. As Ducky bade Tony to move various joints, answer questions he heard a noise coming from Tony’s clothing nearby, raising eyebrows in query to his agent, who nodded, he searched for and found the phone and peered at the screen, “You have an email notification from ‘Ez’?” he asked

“Okay that was quick, it’s a contact I may need for the case being presented this morning…” Stopping at Gibbs raised eyebrow, then he admitted, “Um the Director read me in last night…”

“Well then… that explains… never mind, we’ll get to that later. You finished here Duck? What’s the prognosis?”

Indicating to Tony to get dressed, Ducky gave a rundown of the injuries, “Multiple bruises across back and shoulders, some bruised ribs, strained left shoulder, nothing too serious just painful and a bump to the back of the head” with a raised finger at Gibbs he added, “So no more head slaps Jethro!”

Tony hopefully said, “So I can still work though Ducky?

At the same time Gibbs asked, “Concussion?”

Shaking his head Ducky said no to both of them clarifying to Tony, “While you have no concussion you will be on a desk for a day or two, I want to see if your shoulder inflammation settles with some Ibuprofen or if we need more serious measures…”

Before Tony could object Gibbs moved him towards the door, “Come on Dinozzo, you heard the man, you can still do paperwork” With a smirk he turned back to Autopsy, “Thanks Duck” and they disappeared through the doors but not before Ducky caught sight of the pout on the younger man’s face, with a grin he returned to his paperwork.

Stopping the elevator halfway to the bullpen, Gibbs turned to his agent, arms folded and just waited. “What? I’m fine!” Tony muttered defensively, “really Boss, I won’t let you down I swear!”

With a deep sigh Gibbs cursing whoever was to blame for Tony’s self-image snapped, “I know that Dinozzo, it’s that you keep letting _yourself_ down!” Thinking for a moment, he continued calmer, “I’m your team leader, I must be kept informed of the status of my team, I’m also your friend Tony, do you think I don’t care?”

Hands in pockets, looking at the ground Tony shrugged and said nothing. Studying him for a while Gibbs reached out to lift Tony’s chin up but stopped at his minute and quickly stopped flinch, he thought that was revealing but decided to leave it for another day and flicked the elevator back on. Tony watching him cautiously seemed to gather himself and by the time they had reached their floor, it was as if everything was right in Tony’s world. Gibbs once again admired the skilled undercover agent but felt saddened for his friend and the life he must have led to need that talent.


	3. Chapter 3

“So Tony, how much trouble are you in?” jeered Kate as Tony settled at his desk.

“Moi?” Tony waved at himself innocently, “Nevaaa…”

“Humph, sure, sure…” Muttered Kate, looking between her teammates, expecting more reaction. As she was still fairly new to the team she was still trying to understand the dynamics of the two men she worked with and often found she couldn’t get a good read on the SFA, which was frustrating her confidence in her profiling ability, leading to verbal pokes at him to gauge responses. Well time would tell, she was sure and decided to just observe for now, not wanting to rock the boat too much in her new job.

Just before 11:00 hrs the elevator opened to the Sec Nav and both Gibbs and Dinozzo stopped working and stood up to follow him to the Directors level. Kate also made to follow but Gibbs waved her back to her seat, “finish your report then start reading over this cold case for me” handing her a file from his desk, “This could take a while, but if you have any questions ask Agent Balboa.” Indicating the other team leader that shared the bullpen with them. Gibbs left to follow the others, leaving Kate bemused, but she smiled her thanks to Balboa who had waved at her when he overheard Gibbs order.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the Directors office Gibbs sat next to Tony at the conference table, nodding his thanks for the coffee Tony handed him and raising his cup to acknowledge the Sec Nav said, “Good morning Sir”

With a smirk Secretary Davenport replied, “Morning Jethro, behaving yourself for Tom?”

“You know me Sir…” murmured Gibbs.

“Yes, yes I do…” Davenport retorted.

Tom grinned at them both and brought the meeting to order, handing a file to Gibbs, he asked Tony to present the case and his analysis to the room.

“National Security Agency surveillance program in DC picked up chatter about a major arms sale happening in Las Vegas at a, to be published later date and venue. There were no names mentioned, just a web address for buyers to buy in to the deal. They are monitoring for further information but from what has been listed for sale so far we believe it to be part of the spate of thefts that the Navy has been trying to stop at the bases on the west coast.” Tony began.

Gibbs interrupted for a moment, “These are the ones we’ve been trying to get an undercover into, yes?” looking at Morrow questioningly.

Tom nodded, “yeah Hetty’s group has had ears to the ground but here’s not much chatter locally so we still don’t know where they’re based…”

Davenport added, “We’re obviously keeping it quiet but I’ve sent queries out to base commanders and fleet Captains but so far we’ve had very little, even tried Dept of Justice to see if ATF may have anything, still waiting to hear back from Director Lombardo…”

“We’re hoping this new information maybe the break we need but do we have the resources?” Tom added looking at Tony hopefully

“Sir like I mentioned last night you will need at least one undercover with connections, buy-in money and gaming skills… I may be able to help with one of those, but I can’t share much information about it till I get permission from the person in question…”

Sec Nav put up a hand and interjected, “Buy-in money will be covered…”

Gibbs, still looking over the file asked, “This is essentially using a poker game to sell arms, yes?”

“Yes but we need to win the game to gain the access to those arms, now I know you play a mean game of poker Jethro but I doubt you could cheat with any degree of skill, and it probably will come down to that…” Morrow responded to the unasked question. “Do you have anyone in mind with those skills?”

Gibbs turned to Tony, “Play poker Dinozzo?”

Looking at his boss for a moment, he answered carefully, “I do, and I can count cards and have some sleight of hand abilities but not to the standard that this would need… This is the big leagues boss, you need a con artist, a gambler…” Seemingly leaving something unsaid, which Gibbs picked up on, “You know someone?”

“Perhaps.” Tony said slowly, “But for their protection, I need their permission to reveal their identity…”

Morrow interjected, “Can you reach out?”

Nodding Tony replied, “I already have, and have had a response but I need to go off-site to see their reply, I am hoping to do that after this meeting.”

“Please tell me that this isn’t a criminal contact of yours. They will need a high clearance for this…” Gibbs asserted.

“Not going to be a problem Gibbs, theirs is probably the same as mine, if not higher.” Tony assured them.

“Okay, well we will wait to hear from you then Agent Dinozzo, meanwhile please keep reaching out to informants to see if you can get as much intel as possible before we proceed. We need to be ready to act on this, till we meet again only use secure communication in MTAC to update us all.” Sec Nav concluded to a round of “Yes Sir’s” from everyone, he departed.

“Just a minute” The Director called to the agents as they made to leave the room.

Turning in unison with echoing “Yes Sir’s?”

Amused at his men he pointed to Tony and asked, “Your status?”

Clearly wishing that had been forgotten Tony answered, “On desk duty for a day or two, then Ducky wants to reassess my shoulder, Sir”

Adding the other details of injuries that Tony clearly didn’t want to share, “Fornell better steer clear of me for a while because he won’t enjoy my opinion of his treatment of my agent…” Growled Gibbs.

“Go right ahead Gibbs you have my blessing, “Morrow agreed, adding, “I am considering making it an issue with Director Wray over this”

“Sir, not for me” Tony objected.

“Hmm, well I’ll leave it for the moment, but this cannot happen again gentlemen, we wouldn’t treat one of their agents that way, right?”

Gibbs shrugged, Tony elbowed him whilst giving his, “Yes Sir” and Gibbs obediently said his as well, then smirked at his boss.

Levelling an attempted glare at his ‘oh so innocent’ looking men, he gave up and informed them, “Dinozzo is not to be on active duty till Ducky clears him, so no new cases for the moment, work on prepping for this one and if you need to leave the office to do so Tony, take Gibbs with you as he has the necessary clearance. Please keep me updated”

“No worries Tom” Gibbs threw over his shoulder as he left the room, Tony at his back. Heading out to the walkway he said unnecessarily to Tony, “I need coffee!”

“Of course, Boss” He snarked with a grin, “I also need to contact my… _friend_ … so most internet café’s will do for that, then MTAC after that.”

“Okay Dinozzo, two birds with one stone, let’s go.” Gibbs said briskly heading for the exit


	4. Chapter 4

Driving a decent distance from the Navy Yard, so no connections to it could be made, Tony attempted to answer Gibbs questions about his contact, obliquely describing his work as, “Very similar to what I do boss”

“You know him how?” asked Gibbs while watching his second carefully, able to spot the lightning wince Tony flashed before it disappeared, “This has been removed from records Boss, it’s crucial that no one knows any connections between us” Looking over at Gibbs, he waited for the nod, “He is my brother…”

Shocked Gibbs was gobsmacked, he had done a very in-depth research on his agent, family and associates, before inviting him to work on his team, discovering what he had long suspected was childhood abuse, if not neglect. As well as his undercover work, particularly the case against the Mob that Tony had brought down single-handedly in Philadelphia… Well I suppose you can’t know everything about a person, he thought…

Giving Gibbs time to process, Tony waited for his attention again before clarifying, “He’s actually my step-brother, younger than me, his mother was my first stepmother…” At Gibbs nod, “We were close as kids, he looked up to me for protection from both our parents and even since their divorce we try very hard to maintain contact, but have to do it in secret, to hide it from family but also because of the work we both do.

“Why does family object Tony?” Gibbs asked curiously.

“Well it’s more about him then me, I’ve already been disowned since I was 12.” He said matter-of-factly, “But if his mother found out she would try and interfere and eventually disown him too, she doesn’t like me…” Tony confided.

Sitting back in the car seat, trying to control his anger, Gibbs made a fist thinking about parents who don’t deserve kids, when he noticed Tony’s worried glances and forced himself to relax, and asked, “Do you get to see him at all?

Nodding Tony, with a smile said, “Yeah not as much as we’d like, because of distance, work stuff, injury etc but we seem to manage at least once a year,” He paused as though wondering whether to say something, then added, “You know those annual Frat party weekends that I talk about…?”

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at him, and Tony just shrugged shyly, “I don’t get up to half the stuff I brag about to the probies Boss…” smiling at his boss’s head shake in disbelief.

Pulling into a fairly quiet parking area, “This one looks good for the moment Boss, let’s see what the coffee’s like hey?” Tony successfully distracting Gibbs.

Logging on using a different name, Gibbs noticed, Tony read the email reply that he had been notified about earlier while still in Autopsy, then allowing Gibbs to read the screen, he informed his boss, “I can’t take the risk of sending this to the printer as that’s too vulnerable to hacking and I know this seems unsecure, using a public computer but I have this thumb drive inserted that makes it more secure than the NCIS computers.”

“You know me and technology Dinozzo” Gibbs growled, “Where did you get it, how sure are you that it works?”

“I wrote it…” mumbled his SFA, adding, “I had someone I trust go over it though, he tweaked it and we’ve been using it successfully and updating it for a while, technology changes every day, so we keep on top of it, so far it’s been un-hackable…”

Gibbs curious about Tony’s unheard off abilities queried, “What about our Cyber Division? If they don’t have anything equivalent why can’t you use it at the yard?”

“Legal reasons Boss” He explained, “I hold the Patent on this and if I tried to use this there it would go against policy, and if I tried to share it with them they would want it exclusively and ownership as well…”

“And have you tried talking to Tom about this? Gibbs asked.

“No, his hands are tied by Dept of Defence policy and it’s not worth it, most people wouldn’t believe it that I could manage to do an internet search, let alone write software…and I sort of like to keep it that way Gibbs, I achieve more by being underestimated…” Tony finished softly.

Gibbs wondered if it actually had more to do with Tony learning to redirect attention as a child for self-preservation than anything else but he sighed in agreement, “Okay Tony, your choice but please between us I’d like to be kept up to date with you, even just as your friend, not necessarily your boss?”

Happy because of his boss’s uncharacteristic verboseness, Tony readily agreed, and with a last quick read of the email deleted it and shut down the computer while Gibbs went and bought more Coffee to go for them both.


	5. Chapter 5

After making an appointment to see the Director while driving back to the Yard, Gibbs turned to Tony and asked how he was feeling, specifically how his shoulder was coping with driving. “It’s fine Gibbs” was the quick reply, at the glare he received clarified, “It really is Boss! I know this is a stick shift but that doesn’t affect my left shoulder, so all good here”

“Hmm… Tell me about your brother then, what’s his real name, what’s he like?” Gibbs redirected.

Tony spluttered, “How do you know that Anthony Starke isn’t his real name?

“Because Dinozzo, if he does secretive work like you do, which I am assuming is undercover then he would be careful about names, just like you were…” Gibbs finished smugly.

“You really don’t miss anything do you…” Tony muttered. “Well then, his name is Ezra, he was raised in the South and has the accent and the manners to go with that. I was 9 and just came home from the second boarding school I had managed to get kicked out off, and he and his Mother had moved in after their wedding that I wasn’t invited too…” Stopping at the look on Gibbs face, he cautiously carried on when Gibbs removed his scowl and waved Tony to continue, “Sorry Boss too much detail, I’ll keep it quick” At the huff from the passenger seat he hurriedly continued, “Ezra was 5 and so very quiet and polite, we had nothing in common at first, I had my own problems and didn’t want to be saddled with babysitting duties… It was bad enough having a Step Mother with all her new rules, a Father who either…you know what never mind, I was a brat, that’s all there was too it…” voice fading away, clearly caught up in the memories.

“Carry on Dinozzo” Gibbs said gently, “I take it things changed?”

“Yeah… Maude was out often at night working on her get rich quick schemes, she’s as much a con-artist as my Father, but they didn’t realise they were trying to scam a fellow con-artist until way after the wedding” He added with a grin.

Gibbs smirked back, “I’m guessing no one won that battle?”

“Actually, we all lost in the crossfire, but that’s a whole other story for another time and some Bourbon added in.” Tony said grimly.

Taking a moment to reflect on that Tony shook his head and carried on with the tale, “My Father was drinking to cope with his failings and one night he tried to take it out on Ezra. Now I pretty much had ignored the kid till this point, well I was a brat; anyway, it didn’t matter he followed me everywhere, talked so much, thought I was the bee’s knees… I had escaped to the garden for a bit of peace when I heard an unholy scream from poor Ez, I ran in and there he was curled up tight as possible in the corner with a fat lip, dislocated arm, trying to get away from my very drunk Father…”

Gibbs laid a hand at the back of Tony’s neck feeling the shaking, “Take a break Tony if you need too?”

Visibly calming himself down Tony glanced at Gibbs, “It’s okay, I Just haven’t had to think about this in a while, it clearly still gets me…”

Getting cleared through the gate to the Navy Yard gave Tony some time to refocus. Parking, turning off the car he turned to Gibbs and asked, “Do you want to hear the rest?”

“Yeah Tony, we have the time before we go in to see Tom” Gibbs confirmed.

Thinking about that night so long ago, Tony took up the story again, “I scooped Ezra up and got him out to Maria in the servants quarters, she and Alphonso took us to the family Dr, I had no choice as Ezra would not let go of me the whole time” he remembered fondly, “The Dr set the shoulder, patched him up, sent us home, and I’ve been doing my best to look after and protect Ezra ever since” He finished.

“And Child Services? Gibbs questioned.

“Dr was paid off as usual, so they never knew…” Tony replied with a shrug.

“I’m really sorry that you had to go through that Tony” Gibbs told him sympathetically.

“Past is the past Boss; you make of it what you can and move on…” Tony replied fatalistically.


	6. Chapter 6

MTAC was cleared of personnel so that Sec Nav could be included in the meeting and if the Director was surprised that Tony clearly had the ability to manage the technical side of things, he didn’t show it. Tony updated them all on the contact made with Ezra without disclosing the relationship and put in a request to brief him in person, as he felt it was the only secure way to proceed.

Secretary Davenport first wanted clarification, “Before any release of information I need to know more about him, certainly the fact that you’re vouching for him goes a long way, but I have superiors that I have justify myself to, I will need permission of his employer to approach him etc.”

“Sir he is one of the best undercover agents the ATF has, he is based in Denver and works exclusively with a team of six others and is the best poker player I have ever seen.”

Nodding Sec Nav disclosed, “I have a good relationship with the Director Lombardo and have already spoken to her about a joint task force for this, so with this new information I think I am happy to proceed… Tom please put Gibbs and Dinozzo on a plane and maybe we can have a working proposal soon gentlemen?” looking at the two agents questioningly, receiving “Yes Sir’s” smartly from them.

Meeting over, Tony approached Morrow, “Sir as this is still at planning stage, you don’t need to lose Gibbs, I can manage it fine by myself?”

Receiving a soft head slap, he grumbled about Gibbs being in trouble with Ducky, was silenced at the glare he got from his boss, who turned to Morrow and informed him, “We need to use military transport to keep the file secure, and accommodation on base there for the same reason Sir.”

“Agreed Jethro” Tom nodded then turning to Tony added, “Dinozzo, I am happy for you to take lead on this case, as this is your field of expertise, however you will have Gibbs with you wherever you go and at all meetings, you are not medically cleared and there will be no field work until you are, Gibbs is your back up, field partner if needed, and I am giving you equal rank temporarily for this case, I believe you can work together quite well…Basically Gibbs is there to keep you out of trouble…” He finished, sharing a knowing smirk with Jethro.

Closing his mouth after a moment Tony spluttered, “Thank you sir, I won’t let you down” turning to Gibbs he said quietly, “I’m not the trouble magnet you all think I am, you haven’t met Ezra yet…”

“Really, there’s someone worse than you Dinozzo? No wonder he needs a team of six to look after him…” Gibbs chuckled as he stalked out the room after his Director.

Rubbing hands over his face Tony thought how much fun this was going to be, his two worlds colliding…Not…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Landing at Buckley Air Force Base early in the morning after an uncomfortable flight in a military transport made for a sore and grumpy Dinozzo, Gibbs was being surprisingly solicitous, and Tony was starting to think they had switched personalities on the flight…

Horrified that he must have said that aloud when Gibbs grinned and chirped, “No I’m just made of tougher stuff Dinozzo…”

Realising that he was being teased, he groaned and muttered, “Yeah right” under his breath, and started to inspect the room they were going to share on the base. Looking at what Gibbs was doing he was grateful to see the room had a floor safe for their file so they wouldn’t have to let it out of their sight and when it was secured they were able to get some sleep finally.

Managing a sleep in, by Gibbs standards, they were able to get a decent breakfast in the mess after which, caffeinated, they were able to make plans for the day.

With Gibbs driving, the trip to the ATF office was markedly shorter than the normal 35min and to be honest didn’t really help Tony’s mounting anxiety at Gibbs and Ezra meeting, not sure how the two strong personalities would get on. Seeing Ezra finally when he came to escort them upstairs to team seven’s offices, Tony couldn’t stop the huge grin and enthusiastic hug they shared.

“Well big brother what have you done to yourself?” Ezra drawled observing the sling and Tony’s cautious movements from bruising, “And why didn’t you let me know?” he asked pointedly, “Ah believe we have an agreement, do we not?”

“Ez I’m fine, I wasn’t hospitalised, so I didn’t want to worry you okay?” protested his brother, quickly trying to redirect him, he introduced Gibbs. Flashing Tony a look that let him know he failed, and they would be discussing it later, he welcomed Gibbs, “Nice to finally meet you Agent Gibbs, I’ve heard a lot about you. This here is my partner Agent Vin Tanner and we have more team members for you to meet upstairs, if you’ll follow me?” Returning the nod, they received from Vin the group then headed for the elevator. In an aside to Tony, Gibbs queried “Agreement?”

Dropping his head in resignation he admitted, “We promised to keep each other informed about significant issues, especially injuries…”

Hearing a snort from Vin, Ezra questioned his teammate, “And what is just so amusing Mr Tanner?”

Grinning broadly at his friend he teased, “Ez with all the trouble you seem to attract I’m sure Tony’s not as informed about you either”

While Ezra was spluttering about traitors, Tony and Vin shared a fist bump and an amused Gibbs wondered about how much trouble they were in for.

Introducing the rest of the team, Tony clearly knew them all well and was popular with them, and after sorting out a strong coffee for his boss, they all settled in the secure conference room for Tony’s briefing.

Chris Larabee, team leader, added that The Director had called their boss AD Travis and approved the team’s involvement in the task force, So he was able to task JD to research everything online about the coming game and try and nail down any IP addresses for the gang selling arms. Turning to Tony he clarified, “I know you have the lead on this so you won’t have the time, JD can take care of it as you are aware, but what about the rest of us, you thought about who you want to task for what?”

Passing Chris a sheet Tony explained, “ Not going to step on toes Chris, these are notes I made I was going to run past you, as you know everyone’s abilities better than I do, we can sort out finer details later but any major problems with these ideas?”

Reading through, Chris started nodding, “Yeah this looks good, I’m okay with most of this but I just want to add that Vin often goes under with Ezra as a bodyguard or driver, can we try and work that in somehow?” Explaining further, “We have found Ezra seems to not get in so much trouble when Vin is with him…” Smiling knowingly at the pair in question, when Ezra huffed in exasperation at the chuckles from around the table.

Grinning at his little brother, Tony agreed readily, and the rest of the morning was spent with the teams working towards preparation and research.


	7. Chapter 7

Breaking for lunch, Tony took a moment to check in with Gibbs, worried about how he might be feeling, not leading this case, as they left to meet the others at a local restaurant, “Hey Boss you’ve been quiet this morning, everything okay? Anything I am getting wrong?”

“Nope, you obviously know the other team and their skills, plus you’ve always been the best person for liaison Dinozzo…” Thoughtfully he added, “I am enjoying taking the backseat for a bit, part of my job is to train you for a future Team Lead position and what I’ve seen you are well on your way to achieving that.”

“Ah…well not sure I’m ready to give up watching your six Boss, but thank you” Then with a smile, teased, "I’m not sure Kate is ready for your delicate training methods yet either…” Ducking the hand coming towards him with a squawk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inez the owner was introduced to the new guests by Team Seven when they had all settled around their usual table and left with orders. Larabee sitting across from Gibbs prompted, “So Gunny?” at the nod continued, “Tony brags about your ninja moves and Scout Sniper skills, reckon after this case is concluded we could have a little friendly competition?”

Before Gibbs could respond, Tony interjected, “Hey no picking on the new guy!” Indicating around the table Tony explained to Gibbs, “Chris and Buck are both Seals, Vin is an Army ranger sniper, Ezra was a jarhead like you Boss and Nathan has some impressive knife throwing skills.”

Gibbs sat back for just a second and then waved his hand, “Bring it on…” Laughter erupting around the table.

Chris and Gibbs began to chat about Chris’s ranch and seeing Gibbs interest in his horses offered to take them all riding at a later date. Tony happy that they were getting on so well turned to Ezra next to him and they started to catch up. It was an enjoyable lunch, and they were all in good spirits when they made their way back to work.

Mid-afternoon Gibbs got a call from G Callen, a friend of his in the NCIS LA office, and after a moment of listening asked him if there was a secure way to conference the rest of the group in.

“Yeah, I can get Eric to set it up at this end, but what about where you are? You’re not in the Yard, are you? Callen replied.

“No Denver, give me a minute to check” Repeating the request to Tony, who asked JD if the conference room would suffice, at his nod Gibbs suggested he call Callen back in 10 minutes and hung up.

After introductions from everyone, Callen explained that his teammate, Marty Deeks had some interesting information come from a C.I. of his and then he waved Deeks forward to the camera.

“Hey guys, we haven’t been able to get much chatter on the street till now, and this we only got because I had to become a persona called Max Gentry that I don’t really enjoy wearing for a long while…”

Tony and Ezra exchanged an understanding glance and Tony confided, “Been there Deeks, I didn’t realise you were Max, even on the east coast we’ve heard of Max Gentry, dangerous man to cross!”

“Where did you hear that?” Deeks asked curiously “He moves in the circles of the worst of the worst, I don’t let him out often, but he’s useful and I maintain the cover.”

Rubbing the back of his head self-consciously Tony hesitated to answer and asked the group in general, “Does anybody here have clearance lower than Top Secret? If so, then I can’t answer that…”

Callen piped up, “All good here” indicating him and his team, “We’re alone and secure”

Tony raised an eye at Larabee in question, already knowing Gibbs was in the know.

Chris gave him a nod, “Yup…even JD” smirking at the teams youngest.

“HEY!” spluttered JD, swiping at the patronising pat on the head from Buck and grins from everyone watching.

Appreciating the lighter atmosphere, Tony enquired of the group, “I don’t suppose anyone has heard of Antonio DeMarco; Enforcer for the Malcusco family?”

Shrinking into himself at the various responses from the group, ranging from…

“Evil dude man, how do you know him?” From Deeks. 

“Isn’t he doing time in Lompoc?” Buck and Chris both wanted to know.

“Isn’t he the guy that brought down the Mob in Philly from the inside?” Josiah the sometime consultant for the BAU asked.

Ezra just turned to his brother shocked and that didn’t happen often! “That was you? That was the reason you had to leave Philly under the radar and can’t go back….? Tonio you have a price on your head!!” voice ending in a shout.

Silence…

Carefully Tony moved in front of Ezra and laid hands on his shoulders, “It’s okay bro, it’s only if I ever go back, everywhere else I’m okay. The Don actually likes me, even though he’s doing time and if I ever wanted to come back, he promised he would make me the head of the family…” Hesitantly smiling at his little brother.

Ezra thumped Tony on the chest with both fists, shaking his head not knowing what to say, resisting when Tony tried to pull him into a hug, then suddenly giving in and wrapping his arms around the older man tightly, face buried in his chest.

Vin was behind Ezra with a hand at his back giving silent support and everyone else took a moment for quiet conversation among themselves. Chris approaching Gibbs asked softly, “I take it you already knew?”

With a nod Gibbs expanded, ”Tony has been with me a few years now but I found him at Baltimore PD, helped him with a dirty cop situation and got him out of there, after an in-depth background check, offered him a place on my team” He shrugged, “We talked about this situation and what he said is true, he’s in danger if he ever steps foot in Philly but the Don and his wife send Tony a card every Christmas, go figure…”

Meanwhile Buck was trying to charm Kensi on the screen much to the amusement of Sam and Callen, and Deeks just watched Tony and Ezra worriedly. Nathan moved up next to Ezra and concernedly checked on his teammate, “Ezra are you okay man?” Nodding against Tony’s chest, he stepped back and wiping eyes tiredly, “Yes Mr Jackson, thank you, I’ll be okay, I must confess to being quite shocked at the threat to the only family important to me” he finished with an admonishing glare at Tony. At the abashed look he received he also admitted, “I am also incredibly proud of you Tonio, I know more than most what that must have taken to achieve! At some point you need share this story with me please?”

Giving a quick hug Tony nodded at the younger man, “Sure Ez, we’ll make the time, I promise, now however shall we get on top of this one? I suspect we’ll all need our heads on straight, my gut isn’t as good as Gibbs but I have an uncomfortable feeling this is going to take all of us to manage…”  
Soberly the group refocused on their conference and Deeks was able to continue, “So as Max I had heard of DeMarco but I have never met you Tony, how did you hear about him?”

“In the last weeks just as I was able to get enough on everyone to bring the whole thing down at once there were moves to expand to the west coast and set up one of the sons to be based in LA, DeMarco was being tasked to take out a list of operators that could potentially cause problems for the family. Max was near the top of that list…” Tony admitted

Kensi leaned over to her partner to lift his jaw with a finger and that brought him back from his stunned fugue. “Well okay then, thank you for not following through with that…” Deeks spluttered.

Tony grinned at him, “You do know that Antonio DeMarco’s reputation was largely fake yeah? In reality I would have just got you to work for me or you would have disappeared for a while.” He indicated with a twinkle of his fingers in the air.

The group snickered and Sam’s large hand fell on Marty’s shoulder, “Never fear Deeks, we would have found you!”

Callen teased, “Yeah it’s too quiet without you around…” grinning at his friend.

“Humph, everyone’s assuming DeMarco would get the drop on Max…”

At that mic drop everyone roared with laughter, and Deeks looked quite pleased with himself.

Bringing the conference to order Callen nudged Marty pointing at the flashing light over the door said, “Hetty’s wanting OPS Centre back so we need to wind this up, sorry guys” He said to the group, "We will set up other ways to communicate securely later but my boss needs her Operations room back”

“Okay just quickly, Max’s come across chatter that skilled croupiers are disappearing from LA and being held, he was offered work to help guard them, it seems they’re trying to find the best collection for this underground poker game, I may be able to get a foot in the door from that way. I have a meeting at a, as yet unknown location tomorrow night, if I go in, I will need someone to funnel info to the task force, Maybe Kensi…?” He finished turning to Callen with a questioning look.

At Kensi’s nod, Callen turned back to the screen, “Can we set up Kensi as a liaison with one of your team, so we’re all kept up to date?”

Tony turned to Larabee and asked, “Buck or Josiah?

Chris nodded, “JD set Josiah up with secure communication to Kensi” he ordered and turned back to Callen, “If this goes down in LA instead of Vegas like we thought do you have a safe house for the whole team we can borrow for the duration?”

Thinking for a moment Callen mused, “I will check with Hetty, because I can’t think of one large enough, but she always has something up her sleeve.” Grinning at the chuckles he got in the OPS room, “Can I get back to you on that? I need to brief her anyway; it looks like we will all be working together on this for a while.” Then looking directly at Gibbs he added, ”I’m assuming Morrow is on top of this as well?”

Gibbs confirmed, “Yup, Sec Nav brought it in, Tom has put Tony in the lead for this, so he’s the one that will be dealing with Hetty, Tom and Phil…” grinning at Tony’s quiet “Oh Yay…” in the background.

With a smirk Callen and his team said goodbye and signed off.


	8. Chapter 8

Deciding to conclude the day together at Inez’s restaurant Tony, Gibbs and Team Seven packed up to leave. Nathan quietly approached Tony and began with, “I received an email from a Dr Mallard…” Startled at Tony’s dramatic, “Seriously!” and hands flung in the air, who then quickly placated the teams medic, “Sorry not your fault, I just thought I had got away from the mother henning…” At Nathan’s understanding grin he asked, “So you can clear me, right? I would love to get out of this sling, and I’ve been taking the meds Ducky told me to, I feel fine…” Jumping at the resounding “SWEAR JAR!” coming from around the room. Chris came forward to explain, “ Fine is a swear word around here when related to an injury, and it’s because of these two.” Waving at Vin And Ezra trying to look inconspicuous across the office, “Always hiding serious injuries from us, money goes towards whatever charity we pick for the year but just this once we can excuse Dinozzo right boy’s?”

Waving a finger at Gibbs, Tony retorted, “Don’t even think about it!”

With a smug smile Gibbs replied, “I do what I want Dinozzo…I think it’s time for a new rule…” Turning to Larabee, so what’s the going rate? Has to be worth it to support a charity”

“Well if they really are fine then it’s $5 but if they’re caught hiding an injury it’s $50…” Chris chuckled at Tony’s _“What!”_

Nathan interjected, “Vin once didn’t inform me that he had been shot when he came down from his sniper nest, claimed later it was just a ‘scratch’ and didn’t want to bother me about it…” With a glare at the man adding, “After a fainting spell on the way to his car, 30 stitches, antibiotics and a pint of blood later he finally admitted that there may have been an issue…”

A quiet, grumbled, “Didn’t faint” was heard from the corner.

A cheerful, “Swooned away like a Princess with her corset too tight...” From Buck.

With a smile Nathan turned back to Tony, “Would you like me to check it now or give it till morning?”

Tony settled on, “Let’s leave it for now, I’d like to go for an early run, and we can check after that?”. As they all left the office, chatter turned to where the locals liked to run in the city and most of the group ended up committing to meeting for a run the next day. Dinner was light-hearted, Inez joined in with them and was regaled with various exploits, only believing half of them, but she was happy chatting to Gibbs, who was as chipper as Tony had ever seen him. Raising an eyebrow in question to his brother, Ezra shrugged, “She is friendly to everyone, but this is the first time I have seen her focused on someone, we often wonder if she’s lonely…”

“Hmmm” Tony mused thoughtfully, “I sometimes wonder that about him too”

Wisely Josiah intervened in the potential matchmaking plotting going on across from him, “Let things occur naturally gentlemen, always the best way.”

Tony shrugged, “You’re probably right Josiah, just with Gibbs history he can be a bit gun-shy.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning saw Tony, Gibbs, Vin, Ezra, and Nathan warming up in Cherry Creek State Park. Ready for their run Nathan cautioned the out of towners, “I know you are both athletic but we are a mile higher here than you’re used to so I recommend only doing a third of the reservoir trail for now till you acclimatise…” Happy to agree they set off around the beautiful and obviously popular area, staying together as a group and passing cyclists and joggers regularly. Finishing with drinks and stretches to cool down while watching the model aircraft being flown from the nearby airfield.

“Could get used to this” Mused Gibbs

“No ocean nearby for the boat boss…” quipped Tony, being one of the few that knew Gibbs had kept one of his boats and it was moored near the Navy Yard.

Gibbs snorted pointing at the reservoir in the distance, “And that?”

“That’s a puddle compared to the Chesapeake Boss” Tony objected.

“Gotta retire somewhere Dinozzo…” Gibbs said softly almost to himself

“Well that we don’t have to worry about for a long time then do we Gibbs?” Tony spoke firmly eyeing his friend with a stern look.

Amused, eyes twinkling Gibbs returned with a sharp, “Yes Boss” and snapped salute and broad grin when Tony just fake growled and stalked over to the car, smiling group of agents following.

Supplying the office with various Coffees, Teas and Bagels, made Tony popular, each agent bringing the group up to date with their task for the case.

JD reporting, “Ran searches overnight, may have some interesting hits re; captured emails and something in an underground gambling forum that I want to show Josiah and check out.”

Chris motioned to Josiah, “That okay, you haven’t had much data to work up a profile as yet have you?”

“No but I have been researching the psychology behind gambling and running the con, I hope to have something for you soon, and yes happy to help JD.” Josiah advised.

Buck chipped in with, “Some of my lady contacts in Vegas…” Pausing for the jeering and hootin, coming from his teammates, “Well two of them so far have heard about, wait staff and escort services being sounded out for a big game coming up in April, going to follow up to see if it’s the game we’re after.” And in an aside to Larabee, “I will probably need to go in person soon to get more…”

Chris nodded, “Okay let me know when and you will take someone with you…”

Ezra shared, “Ah have made further contact with Mr Deeks regarding the missing croupiers, explaining what they may be searching for, how many they be requiring and other support staff for such an event, particularly if they are intending to cheat.”

Gibbs mentioned that he and Tony had been viewing Satellite feed from Callen in the Buckley OPS Centre last night; of around the bases where the weapons were stolen and following some suspect trucks on the dates of the offences; “Vehicles from Point Loma and Seal Beach seemed to be heading to China Lake but after that attempt robbery failed they headed into the Mojave where we lost them, not sure if Nellis is next or they have somewhere nearby to stockpile…”

Tony took over with, “First Whidbey Island was hit, and we think we’ve followed that shipment to Fallon via Boardman, again seeming to be heading for Las Vegas, China Lake or the Mojave…We are gunna need feet on the ground, stealth and tracking skills out there…”

Looking over at Larabee Tony proposed, “I’d like to send Buck, Gibbs and Vin if that’s okay with you, just to see what they can find out for the moment and work on the intel from that before we swoop in and grab up the arms, perps and organisers…”

Buck stuck up a hand before Chris could respond, “Can I suggest Sam Hanna as well, I’ve gone through BUD/s with him, he’s a good man and that way we can also pair up and be less noticeable...”

Chris nodding in agreement, “Yeah Tony I think that’s a good idea, I’ve heard good things about Hanna as well, do you think Callen can spare him?

Turning to Gibbs he asked, “Would you mind calling Callen to organise that?”

Digging out his phone Gibbs headed out the room to do so, Chris checked in with his agents that were leaving at the same time, ordering JD to get them a flight to LA then to Vegas. In the meantime, Nathan approaching Tony arms folded and tilting his head checked, “Now a good time?”

Sighing, “Yeah okay, where?” Tony acquiesced

Tapping Chris on the shoulder, Nathan whispered a query, received a nod and moved Tony towards Larrabee’s office. Shirt off and having Nathan muttering over his scrapes and bruising then putting him through a series of movements, Tony assured him, “The run this morning didn’t give me too much trouble and I’ve been icing the shoulder at night, taking the Ibuprofen Ducky gave me, It’s improving.”

Nodding in agreement, he still asked, “And If you were to spar at the moment do you think you would be able to do it without pain?”

Slyly Tony asked, “Can I pick JD?”

Nathan laughed, “You may not enjoy that anymore, we have all been working with him to get rid of the bad habits he picked up from FLETC and broaden his horizons exposing him to many different fighting styles… He’s come a long way, and he’s enthusiastic!”

“If you’re serious, and it will help you assess it then for sure, shall we book it in for the morning? It won’t hurt for me to get some more practice in.” Tapping his fingers thoughtfully Tony plotted, “In fact it might be a great idea for everyone, a workout, some team building...”

The two sharing an evil grin went off to find Larabee.

_#_ _Basic Underwater Demolition/SEAL (BUD/S)_


	9. Chapter 9

With Buck taking everyone through a warm-up early the next morning Tony was quiet, head filled with thoughts of the night before. At Buckley the Air Force was allowing Tony and Gibbs unprecedented access to technology and assistance to communicate with DC and LA plus resources they might need. When they had been able to connect with Director Morrow and Sec Nav they found out that their clearance status had been temporarily raised to S.C.I. for this Task Force. Tony was still bemused by it all, not confident in his abilities to do all they were asking of him, the reality finally seemed to hit home last night… He had always worn the skin of a not too bright frat brother, it gave him the most protection, made him good at his job and his supervisors accepted it at face value because even though he may have actually closed cases, they took the credit thereby taking away the kind of attention from authority he thought he didn’t want… Now it seemed however under Tom Morrow, they were determined to make his star shine and he didn’t believe in his ability to not let them down. It had been comfortable being underestimated, familiar and easier to navigate around other people, hiding his intelligence and abilities he felt kept him safer.

Even after the talking to, that he had received from Gibbs afterwards about stopping his clown behaviour and showing his true worth, he tried to explain it to Gibbs, “Think about Kate for example Gibbs, she’s a trained profiler for the Secret Service who lost her job for misconduct. You invited her on to the team because you saw something in her, and while I agree she has potential, she also has a lot to learn, she’s judgemental, closed minded and in my opinion seems to have led a very sheltered life. The victims and perps that she will have to learn to deal with, she’s nowhere near ready for, because she likes to have everyone pigeonholed and is immovable afterwards. Me however she can’t find a hole to make me fit, I know it seems childish, but I am trying to train her for the very many personalities she’s going to be exposed to. Imagine for example that we’re searching for the child of a gay couple that’s gone missing. Her reaction to that would be probably to call in child services and have the child removed from ‘unfit’ parents. At this point in time she would not be good with rape or abuse victims and a sociopath would run rings around her if they conformed to social niceties like the way she was brought up or simply had ‘nice eyes’ even.”

Gibbs seemed to understand what he was saying but finished with, “Presenting yourself like that may be for the good of the team but it’s detrimental to your career Dinozzo, don’t hide your own potential from your superiors, you’ll get left behind.”

So it was a very thoughtful Tony that began training with the others that morning and as a consequence was caught unaware by JD’s improved skills, picking himself up off the mat he grinned and praised JD, “Well that will teach me for being distracted, good work JD, you’ve improved a great deal from last time we sparred! Who have you been practicing with?” he asked as they got back into position.

With a smug smile JD said, “Mainly Buck, he’s responsible for the team’s training schedule but I pair off with everyone at some point and it’s been great, they all try to teach something different”

Paying him more attention Tony watched for an opening, faked several moves and by JD’s reactions was able to get a better Idea of what he had been learning, some Judo, Krav Maga even some kick boxing… Now that Tony was focusing, he had less trouble dealing with JD’s attacks, defeating most of them easily and when JD became frustrated, helped him with some other techniques as well explaining, “Because of the height difference JD you would benefit from also learning what is taught to women in self-defence.” Over top of his opponent’s spluttering in outrage, he placated, “Not calling you a chick JD, just trying to get you to use your shorter stance to advantage against a taller stronger person”

Annoyed JD snarled, “Being short is never an advantage, just makes you a target for bullies…”

Gently Tony took him off the mat, gave him a drink and asked, “There’s a story there by the sounds of it, do you want to talk about it?”

Shaking his head, JD, “Nah old history, sorry for snapping”

Patting his shoulder, Tony allowed, “We all got history JD, makes us who we are today. Now I train with a Secret Service agent who is shorter and lighter than you and she sends me to the floor at least half the time we spar, and I am an experienced police officer with boxing, judo training, a few other styles and a bit of street fighting thrown in; but I have picked up a lot from her, learning should never stop.”

Patiently Tony showed JD that he could use his lower centre of gravity to advantage, and while the techniques were not macho, they were effective in taking Tony down. JD’s natural enthusiasm was soon back in no time, followed by many, many questions as they took a break and sat watching the others in their sparring matches. “How do you know this stuff Tony; you didn’t grow up with girls, and you went to boys’ schools didn’t you?”

Silently wondering how much to tell about his childhood with an abusive Father, Tony decided instead to say, “We all start learning this stuff in childhood, like what you said about bullies, I’m tall now but as a kid I was small. If it wasn’t for our Chauffeur Alphonso, who taught me some defence moves from a fighting style called Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, which focuses on control through technique. The key is to use leverage, not strength and I was able to effectively, well for the most part, deal with bullies in school. Then in Military School I was taught further styles like Karate, boxing and Aikido and for part of my Phys Ed degree I selected a few more classes in other styles. By the time I had made the Vice Squad as a cop I was able to teach self-defence classes for local women, victims of assault and even some of the hookers I had contact with, joined my classes”

Ezra having overheard some of the conversation added, “For the short time I was with Tonio’s family, I too gained knowledge from Alphonso’s training and my bratty big brother…” with a smile, sitting next to JD. Pointing to Vin and Josiah who were sparring, “Josiah is fast for a man of his size and strong, while Vin, who is no weakling is disadvantaged in weight alone but look, he is staying out of Josiah’s reach, keeping his centre of gravity low and not projecting his moves beforehand. Vin is incredibly sneaky and very flexible…” As they watched, Vin was able to get behind Josiah, leap on his shoulders and bring the giant down through his momentum, into a leg lock, till he tapped out. “Now that’s an example of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu which has been taught to Army Rangers for years now.” Supplied Tony as he stood up to begin stretching, “Now I need to see Nathan for my shoulder, keep on doing some training with Ezra if he’s available, then we can all meet back in the office in an hour.” As he walked towards the showers, yelled out to them, “Bring Coffee!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Happy to be cleared by Nathan after his shower, Tony started on emails and calls to the rest of the Task Force updating them and planning the next steps for everyone. Deciding to call Hetty personally to make sure she was okay with Tony taking over her premier team as he didn’t know her very well, he introduced himself, and as it turned out it wasn’t necessary, “Yes Agent Dinozzo, I have researched you and had a chat with Mr Deeks and Agent Callen, Gibbs has also spoken about you in the past. You have an interesting history Agent Dinozzo…?”

Not sure how to answer such an open-ended question, he decided to try some charm, “I like to think so, and it’s an honour to be working with you and your team on this case Ms Lange. Is there anything we can organise to help out your agents, I can for example help trim your expenses for any travel that the team needs to do and it will go on the Task Force’s budget?”

“Hmm I’ll think about that one Agent Dinozzo, you don’t seem to have much in the way of leadership experience, do you feel that you are really ready to step past Gibbs and head this task force? Be responsible for the lives of all these agents?” She asked bluntly.

Taking a deep slow breath as silently as possible, while he watched the rest of the team file into the office, Tony started to understand about Hetty’s reputation, “I am being trained by Gibbs and there is no one better at protecting his team and closing cases. I didn’t ask for this believe me, but I trust Gibbs and the Director and their faith in me.” Not sure what else to say that wouldn’t sound disrespectful, he kept it short and waited for her next jab, he nodded at Ezra in thanks for the coffee handed to him and at Gibbs raised eyebrow clearly questioning if Tony needed help, shook his head negatively.

“We shall see Agent Dinozzo, we shall see… I will be watching closely, and I expect to be kept in the loop, and regarding my team I insist that you run tasks allocated for them by me first” she ended shortly.

Thinking, I’ve been handling Gibbs for a few years now, I should be able to handle Henrietta Lange… Straightening back into his seat he countered, “Ms Lange… I am always appreciative of any advice you can give me and if allowed by your clearance I am happy to keep you informed and will certainly c.c. you in any group communications… However, Callen and his team will be working directly with us and it simply isn’t practical to first inform you on their activities before telling them, at best it will be simultaneous. I can only promise you that I will do my best to ensure their safety as well as anyone else on this Task Force…”

Receiving silent thumbs up from the group and a pat on the shoulder from Gibbs helped and the rest of the call was very short before Hetty hung up, not rudely as such, but close.

“You have interesting friends Boss.” Tony breathed out a deep breath.

“We understand each other that’s all Dinozzo, don’t worry you did well in handling her, and she will end up respecting you if not liking you” he said with a smirk.

“Okay but you or Chris can make the calls asking her for favours till then, yeah?” Tony snarked.

“Oi keep me out of it!” quipped Larabee from his office door, “I’ve heard of Hetty’s rep, she’s scary.

“You want a safe house in LA Larabee or is AD Travis happy to pay for a hotel for the team?” Tony asked with a grin.

Grumbling that he would send Buck or Ezra to charm her, Chris laughed with the group at the looks on the two men’s faces.

_#_ _Sensitive Compartmented Information (SCI) A clearance level above the broader ‘Top Secret’ for specific projects._


	10. Chapter 10

While working with Josiah and Ezra on the possible profiles of the gang orchestrating the thefts and sale of weapons, and the persona Ezra would need to become while undercover, Larabee came in to the conference room with a message for Tony, “AD Travis would like to see you asap, I’ll come with to introduce you.”

Eyes wide Tony questioned, “Why, is everything okay with your team?”

“Yes as far as I know, I suspect this may be something else though, Travis is a good boss, he’s normally very hands off in regards to the teams, I have a feeling this may be political…” Chris informed him as they left for the elevators.

“Do you have anything to base that on and what should I be prepared for?” Tony quizzed him.

Chris thought for a minute as they travelled downstairs, “Just past interactions I’ve had with him, he’s a good, fair man, if he’s wanting to see you at this stage, it may be that he’s being pressured. Do you want me to stay?”

Tony shrugged, “Well yes but that’s really up to him isn’t it?”

Waved in by the secretary through the open door Chris and Tony were greeted with a smiling Assistant Director, “Good day gentlemen, come in.” Introductions made and shaking Tony’s hand he added, “My apologies for not coming to meet you and Gibbs earlier, wanted to rectify that now, as well as needing to be briefed on the case, also there is another issue that has arisen I want to mention to you as well.”

Exchanging concerned glances, Chris queried, “Could I stay and help with the briefing, or do you need me to leave?”

Waving at Chris reassuringly the AD commented, “By all means stay, if it helps, I’ll bring you both up to speed with this possible issue that you may have to deal with first… So, it seems Hetty Lange has a burr under her saddle about the formation of this Task Force, she has been in contact with me and it appears your Director” with a nod towards Tony, “as well.”

At Tony’s crestfallen face he stood up and went to make himself a drink, and offered some to the two men, who took chilled water. “Now listen to me young man I have known Henrietta Lange for many years, and while she often thinks she’s doing the right thing, it usually turns out later that she has some obscure long term agenda than no one ever knows all the reasons for… So, I doubt that any of this is a true reflection on you and with the support you have in DC and here, I would not be too concerned. I have looked into you myself years ago, when I discovered the connection you have with Team Seven and quite honestly would have tried to snatch you up for one of the teams myself, if Jethro had not been so quick of the mark…” Handing Tony one of his cards he continued, “Now this my personal number and both Chris and I will be happy to support you with whatever you need, be it advice, logistics or even running interference politically.”

Chris huffed, “You’re on your own with the politics Sir.” grinning at his boss.

Waving a finger at Larabee, “I won’t be here forever Chris, you be doing it one day…” Smirking at the Team Leader.

Tony smiling his thanks, “Sir, do you have any advice how I should deal with Ms Lange? I really didn’t ask for this and am not wanting to step on any toes…”

“Pfft, tap dancing is one of the first things you learn in politics, so don’t worry about that, Hetty is a survivor and I actually think you’ll end up impressing her.” The AD stated.

Chris chipped in, “Yeah especially because you didn’t let her walk all over you earlier Tony, not many people stand up to her, she’ll respect that.”

Travis adding, “She’ll never forget it, but she will respect it, now let’s get on with this briefing then I’ll let you get back to work.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Afterwards Tony told Chris he needed to go for a walk and would come back with coffee. Chris understanding the need for thinking time, left him to it and went to look for Gibbs. Finding he and Vin prepping for the possible tracking and stealth work they might need to do in the desert, filled him in on the issue with Hetty. Gibbs growled in frustration at the unnecessary drama they had to deal with, wishing he could just get on with the job at hand, asked, “Where’s Tony now, has this thrown him?”

“Yeah, a bit I think, questioning his suitability perhaps? He’s gone for a walk.” Chris mused.

"Okay I’ll finish up here and go find him, we’re nearly done anyway yeah Tanner?” Gibbs checked with the younger man.

Nodding thoughtfully, Vin said, “Just need to get snake bite kits for the desert from Nathan and add those to our first aid kits and I have an order in to Inez for long-life protein snacks that she makes special for me and I will have enough for you too Agent Gibbs, is there anything you don’t have here that you might have wanted to take?”

“Just call me Gibbs, and yes, I would have liked to take my M40A1 which I left at home, I don’t suppose you have a spare sniper rifle?”

Vin grinned, “Actually I do, it’s a SR-25, think that will be good enough Gunnery Sergeant?” he teased

“It’ll be a hardship, but I’ll get by Tex...” Gibbs retorted.

Chuckling and leaving them to it Larabee left to check on the rest of his men.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile Tony strolling along 16th St Mall on his way to the Cheesecake Factory was just past the Federal Reserve Bank crossing a street when he had to step back because of an idiot driving too fast towards him, at the same time pulling an elderly man back with him out of the way. As he watched the vehicle barrelled on down the busy street and as was inevitable it crashed into a small truck, a family van and ended up on its side against a fence. Along with others rushing to help, he quickly checked vehicles for any injured, finding stunned but generally okay passengers. Heading towards the perp’s car he sped up as the guy was out and running away, “NCIS STOP” He yelled, prompting the crowds to move out of his way, he put his track skills to use, running at full speed, he growled as the guy half turned and fired at him, not bothering to return fire Tony was almost on him when the perp turned in another direction and leaped over the fence behind the Federal Reserve. Tony following easily, tackled the guy but momentum took them both into a pillar, _hard._ Tony felt it in his ribs and the bruising in his back but still managed to keep the man down and cuff him.

Police called by the Bank security, took his statement, which seemed to take forever, offered him an Ambulance like they had to for the hit and run driver, who had a clearly broken arm, but he refused, and they let him go on his way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gibbs knocked on Chris’s door and asked, “Have you heard from Dinozzo? He’s not answering his phone and none of the others know anything either, JD’s pinging his cell”

Checking his phone Larabee shook his head and moved into the main office with all the others, asking the teams geek, “Anything JD? Has Tony answered anyone’s calls? He’s been gone about an hour and a half by now…”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Attempting to amble casually into the ATF Team Seven rooms with drinks and cake for everyone might have worked except for the time lapsed, and while most would not have seen anything other than his normal expression his brother and boss knew him better than most…

“Tonio what happened?” Ezra grabbing the food handed it off to Buck and guided Tony to a seat nearby.

“What did you do Dinozzo?” Gibbs barked.

Tony flinching at the yell, then gasping at the pain, knew the gig was up. Nathan stepped up to him and started taking his pulse and checking his pupils. Questions were flying at him from everyone, till JD gave a shrill whistle through the office, and into the silence JD said, “guys look at this” pointing to a large screen on the wall where he played the street camera feed. Tony groaned when he saw his perp chase in full colour detail and the undignified take down at the end.

Gibbs just stepped in front of him arms crossed and looked down at his agent with a raised eyebrow…

“What was I supposed to do Boss? _He had a gun_!”

“EXACTLY! He had a gun; you didn’t even try and avoid fire!” Yelled Gibbs

“I was close, and I didn’t want spectators hit in a crossfire…” Tony wincing as Nathan palpitated his ribs for breakages.

Tossing his hands up in frustration Gibbs went over to Larabee and said, “I’m going to have to delay the flight, I’ll catch up with the others in Vegas. Nodding Chris agreed and moved to make that happen.

“No Gibbs, I’m fi… I’m okay… you don’t need to stay, it’s more important that you and Vin try and track those shipments down and I don’t want Vin out there alone!”

Gibbs growled, “Dinozzo!”

Moving to stand in his bosses’ personal space, he was firm, “No Gibbs, I’ll stay with Chris or Ezra, it will be fine, the case is more important, please.”

Eyeing his friend for a moment they held a silent conversation and Gibbs finally nodded, “Okay but if Nathan says you need to go to the hospital you will go.” He ordered.

Thankful that Gibbs didn’t fight him on this Tony acquiesced and Nathan crooked a finger at him, and they disappeared into Chris’s office.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chris checked in with the team, Buck, Gibbs and Vin who were about to head to LA to pick up Sam Hanna and fly on to Vegas leaving Buck and Sam, while Gibbs and Vin would be based out of Fort Irwin, a nearby Army Rangers base. Josiah and Ezra were still working on the undercover prep, JD internet searches.

Gibbs took a moment to speak to Chris, “How do you think Dinozzo is doing?”

Larabee shrugged, “He’s doing well, it’s his confidence that’s letting him down, but you know him better, what do you think?”

Gibbs sighed, “You’re right, and there are reasons that the negative voices in his head are loud sometimes, usually a head slap or a look is enough to snap him out of that idiocy but his masks are the way he controls the attention he gets, this time he’s getting recognition for being smart and competent, he’s out of his comfort zone and doesn’t know how to deal.”

“I’ll keep an eye on him Gibbs and keep you informed, though with you in the desert, that might be sporadic. I really think he has potential; this will be a learning curve but the more he does this the stronger the belief in himself will be” Chris said sagely.

Gibbs held out a hand, “I think he’s in good hands till I get back, thank you Larabee.” Shaking his hand with a smile.

“Not selling me are you, Boss?” Tony’s voice coming from behind him smiling at them both.

“Keep doing that Dinozzo and I’m gunna put a bell on you, you’re as bad as Vin!” Chris grumbled

“Only learned it from the best!” Tony gave Gibbs a wide grin.

Eying Tony, Gibbs quipped, “Long way to go Dinozzo… So, a trip to the hospital?” Finger in the air, “The truth!”

With a sigh the younger man confessed, “No hospital needed but anti-inflammatories, rest and back on a desk for a day or two because of bruised ribs…”

Gibbs looked at his friend and sighed, “Please look after yourself while I am gone, I don’t want to be worrying the whole time…”

Tony just replied, “You too, keep in touch, you know rule 3 Boss!” Moving to shake his hand, Gibbs dodged it and gave the man a gentle hug, trying to not aggravate injuries, hugging back for a moment, Tony stepped back with shining eyes, and watched him and the others leave for the Airport.

_#Rule 3: Never be unreachable_


	11. Chapter 11

Gibbs lead the others into the NCIS LA offices housed in the tasteful Spanish Style building that was so much cooler than outside, Buck giving a huge sigh of relief, to the sniggers of his teammates. Callan wore a welcoming smile as he greeted Gibbs, “Hello old friend, you’re looking well.”

Lips twitching, Gibbs retorted, “Oi enough of the old, mal'chik!” ( _boy_ )

Also, in Russian Callen responded, “Vy zrelyye kak khorosheye vino, moi komplimenty” ( _You mature like a fine wine, my compliments_ )

Nearby Sam Hanna and Buck Wilmington were greeting each other with manly hugs, and Deeks and Kensi introduced themselves to Vin and she, noticing his long gun case, indulged in an in-depth conversation with Vin about sniping.

All conversation ceased at a pointed clearing of a throat nearby and the group turned as one towards Hetty. “Mr Callen?” she invited.

Sober faced Callen proceeded to introduce them all except Gibbs, knowing they had history, whereupon Hetty nodding to them all indicated to Callen, “Please get settled for the moment while I speak to Agent Gibbs, Mr Callen can help you with anything you need, we will meet for a briefing in one hour… Jethro…” and she turned on one foot and walked off, clearly expecting Gibbs to follow.

Gibbs quirked an eyebrow at Callen, who just shrugged, and with a sigh Gibbs left.

Buck puffed out a huge breath, “So that’s Ms Lange…”

“Yup” Sam said intelligently.

Cheerfully Deeks clapped his hands and chirped, “Come on guys let’s show you around and we can grab some iced tea or something as well.” Good mood restored; the group headed off to explore.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gibbs dropped into the seat in front of Hetty’s desk, “Problem Hetty?”

“Well yes Jethro, what is going on in DC that you and the Director feel it is wise to put an inexperienced junior agent in charge of a joint task force?

“Inexperienced in what? Where do you think he is lacking? Also, who would you have instead?”

“Agent Gibbs, he’s been an agent only a few years, he’s reckless, irresponsible and misogynistic. Not to mention his work history is sporadic at best and his family, well his father should at the very least be in prison and his mother was a drunk…” Hetty retorted.

Gazing at her thoughtfully, keeping his anger in check…for the moment… Gibbs pondered, “You know your sources used to be impeccable…”

She huffed, “So nothing to say then… I am disappointed Jethro, Staryy drug” ( _Old friend_ )

“Old friend! No, _my_ old friend was not so quick to pass judgement on someone she’s never met, or so quick to listen to petty gossip, of which I am confident I know the source… _I_ _am_ disappointed Henrietta!” He shouted.

“Firstly, my research is adequate, you or I would be more suitable for this position, however knowing your dislike of interagency interactions perhaps I should have been the clearer choice… the West Coast _is_ in my jurisdiction…” She defended.

Gibbs allowing some of his anger to show growled, “Listen and listen good Hetty because I am only going to say this once, your source that was on my team is a bitter, vengeful woman that nearly got me killed because her agenda. Dinozzo is an experienced Detective of many years before I snatched him up, because I am no fool… His star is continuing to rise in this agency, and in fact he is in demand and headhunted regularly by multiple agencies, and not just for his undercover skills… Regarding his family and work history all I will say to you about that is I am proud of the man he has become despite the things that happened to him and I will not do him the disservice of sharing details that are not for me to share… Ultimately understand this, there is no one I trust more, personally or professionally and he has my support, I and others see a great future for him and if I can help him learn leadership this way then you will not stop me or him!”

Stunned at the normally reticent man’s speech Hetty didn’t appear to know what to say.

Softer Gibbs added, “Not any time soon Hetty but in time we will be the old guard… What better can we do for our future then to train our younger ones to take over from us with the skills they are going to need?”

“I do, Mr Callen…” she started before Gibbs interrupted, “You didn’t even mention Callen as a potential lead for this Task Force… You just nominated yourself… Even though Callen could do it and actually should have been promoted long ago…”

Hetty sighed, “Okay Jethro, I hear you and will ponder what you have said. As always I appreciate your candour…”

Gibbs stood up and nodded at her and left to go in search of the others, and coffee, and not necessarily in that order...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile in Denver…

“Chris, Tony, look at this!” sang out JD staring at his screen. The group all clustered around him.

“Now what has you all in a dither Mr Dunne?” Ezra quipped.

Turning a puzzled face to Ezra, JD echoed, “Dither Ez?”

Exasperated Chris barked, “Never mind, what’s up JD?” with the flash of a glare at Ezra.

Wide eyed Ezra looked at them innocently and shrugged.

With a snigger at his brother, Tony nodded at JD, “What have you found kiddo?”

“I might have found the gang’s communications, look here, one guy seems to be giving orders to a criminal organisation, some are in military bases, some collecting and guarding the weapons, some organising logistics for the sale/Poker game. It looks like whoever is in charge is setting themselves up to become a power player in the arms trade, taking further orders and setting up customer networks… If they succeed and spread across to the East coast…Well this could be huge guys, it looks like this a test operation to see what works.” JD sat back in awe of the scope of it. Then looked sideways at Tony, “ _Not a kid_ …”

Ruffling JD’s hair, Tony smiled at him, “I know, this is top notch work JD, honestly! Can you pin down a location? Any identities?”

Shaking his head, “I didn’t want to take the risk of becoming visible, to be honest I don’t know why they can’t see me now, I’ve covered my tracks as best I can but a good hacker should have been able to trace me..” he said puzzled.

Josiah asked, “Could it be a trap, or feeding us false information?”

Nodding Chris agreed, “It’s worth keeping that in mind…”

Tony turned to JD, “What is your gut telling you? Does it have the feel of a false trail?”

JD looked over at the screen again for a moment, shrugged and said, “No but it doesn’t make sense that this gang is so tricky in all other areas that we’ve had trouble pinning them down, would slip up in this area...”

“Perhaps they could not find a computer expert as accomplished as yourself Mr Dunne, I believe you underestimate your skills at times and forget how hard it is to find a talent such as yourself out there for criminals to employ.” Ezra remarked.

Chris gazing at his undercover expert, shook his head and just agreed, “Yeah JD, what he said…”

Blushing slightly at the unexpected praise, JD ducked his head at the laughter from his friends.

Patting his shoulder, Tony also suggested another option, “There is also a small chance it could also be a programmer under duress, seemingly doing the job required but leaving an opening for you to find them so they can get help…”

At the looks of disbelief from everyone Tony admitted, “Yeah, I know, I should write movie scripts…Normally Gibbs would have slapped my head by now… _Don’t even think about it_ ” waving a finger at Chris.

Grinning at Tony he admitted, “Not my style Tony.” To JD he asked, “Would you like some extra help from another geek? Someone with a high enough clearance that we can have read in?”

“I’ve been communicating with Eric at NCIS LA about team tech requirements, he sounds more than capable of maybe giving me another perspective, can I fill him in? JD asked eagerly.

Tony with a glance at Larabee agreed, “It’s a good idea and keep us updated with what you both come up with. I’ll call Gibbs and get him to read Eric in before they leave, give it an hour before you contact him.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The three snipers were on the range competing, being cheered on by the others when Eric Beale Technical Operator for the OPS Centre found them. Chatting on the phone to Tony he was describing the scene for him and was clearly impressed with the skills displayed. As they secured the long guns, the targets were inspected and while Gibbs had the best, Vin second and Kensi third, there wasn’t much difference between them. Eric relayed the scores to Tony before handing the phone to Gibbs.

“Still the best huh Boss?” the delight evident in Tony’s voice.

Gibbs chuckled, “Not by much Dinozzo, not by much… Sitrep?” getting to the point.

As Tony filled him in and asked him to run it by Hetty and read Eric in, the group had made their way back to the bullpen for the formal briefing. Gibbs agreed, snapped the phone shut and left to find Hetty.

Calling the rest of them to order Callen sent everyone to OPS Centre to get started.

It didn’t take long for the conference to be set up between Denver and LA again, the whole group plus Eric and Hetty in attendance and the Director in DC on a screen as well.

Tony kicked it off, “Welcome everyone, before we begin, I need to confirm everyone’s Top Secret clearance status and to ask if Eric has been read in, then on to what we have so far?” Receiving affirmatives from everyone he proceeded to go over the whole case in detail from the beginning, answering questions as he presented it. He was professional, recalling minute details when asked and proposed innovative ways for finding out the facts yet unknown, also what steps he would like to take next. As he finished, he asked everyone for their input starting with JD to share what he had discovered and a request for Eric’s input.

Hetty stopped him there and said, “I would have liked you to check that with me first Agent Dinozzo, I cannot spare Mr Beale or OPS Centre at this time as we have other ongoing cases we are trying to work while doing without our premier team.”

“My apologies Ms Lange you are correct, I didn’t have the opportunity before this briefing which you organised for us, however I ask the Director to perhaps send you some extra staff to help you if you have a need but I really do need Mr Beale to assist Mr Dunne, this is a priority case and could potentially impact the entire mainland if we allow this organisation to gain a foothold… Director do you have anything to add to this briefing?” Tony politely redirected the conference back on task, so smoothly that it took a moment for some of them to realise how cleverly he had civilly put Hetty back in her place.

Delight showing clearly on his face the Morrow “I have some more phone conversations recorded by the NSA for your team to go over, will send that to you shortly as well as a rundown of the budget for the Task Force that you asked for, you have a lot of leeway on the funds, if you need more Dinozzo, just let me know? I have to mention that this is great work so far Tony you and the team are doing incredible work, keep it up. As to you Ms Lange, I will be calling you personally regarding any extra staffing you need, among other things…” Looking directly at her, she nodded at him, subdued.)

Everyone who had more information, shared with the group and then Tony quickly brought the meeting to a close, with last minute instructions and admonitions to stay safe.

As the screens were shut down in OPS Centre, they were left with an uncomfortable silence till the irrepressible Deeks sang out, “First drinks on me folks, let’s move this party to a nicer venue!” achieving smiling winces from his teammates, a cheer from Buck and Eric, grins from the rest, and they filed out of the room, leaving Hetty to her thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

In Denver…

Into the lull, after the conference call ended Josiah mused, “Interesting…”

“Indeed Mr Sanchez…” Ezra agreed looking over at his brother in concern, relieved to get a quick wink and smile queried, “So brother mine what have you in store for us here?”

“Ezra, I don’t know about you, but I need to practice… I have let certain skills slide and I think you should show us all a few of the tricks we’re going to need for this con…” Tony answered obliquely.

At the confused looks from his teammates, Ezra explained, “I taught Tonio certain skills like pickpocketing, card counting and sleight of hand to name a few over the years, however he was never as dedicated as I in maintaining these skills…” He added dryly, “I suppose you haven’t played a game in a while either…”

“Nope” Tony responded cheerfully, turning to Chris, “You think Travis would be okay with us playing Poker here to practice, as it’s for the job?”

Giving a firm nod, Chris replied, “Yes I am sure once I explain it, there won’t be a problem, I’ll call him now”

“Good, also I’d like all of us here to participate, as it will be useful if all of you could learn to spot a trick move and other techniques used for a con.” Supplemented Tony.

Ezra drawled, “I’m neva going to win against them again, am I?”

Laughing Chris consoled, “Well there’s always Buck…”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ATF SIC Walter Bryce of the Denver office was on the prowl looking for miscreants and malingerers, while not a malicious man, he had an obsession for following the rules to the letter, only able to see black or white… no grey areas for him…

He ruled his kingdom with superiority…Well, what kingdom he had been allowed after he was demoted to cover the night shift in the building, following his righteous reprimand of the behaviour of certain agents… Shaking his head at what staff were allowed to get away with these days, why back in his day…

Going from floor to floor on his nightly patrol it was generally quiet with only a few teams still there, exiting the elevator however there seemed to be unusual activity in the direction of Team Seven’s offices and to his knowledge there shouldn’t be anyone here now…Not that he’s told anything anymore, he thought with a sniff.

Stalking down the hall, startled by a sudden cheer and laughter, he stealthily approached the conference room, determined to finally catch them doing something they couldn’t wriggle out from…

Slowly opening the door, he started taking names when he realised in shock that they were gambling… In a Federal building! In the state of Colorado! By Federal agents sworn to uphold the law!

Banging the door open in disgust he bellowed, “You’re all under arrest by order of the Colorado department of revenue, limited gaming act of 1991, this is outrageous that you are conducting unlawful activities in these offices, why when Assistant Director Travis hears about this he’s going to fire the lot of you… Finally!”

Stepping around Josiah, who like the others had jumped up in alarm at the door bursting open, AD Oren Travis blithely inquired, “Do you mean me Walter? Hmmm?”

Mouth opening and closing like a fish the pale SIC spluttered, “Sir… What…?”

“Meet me at my office in 5 minutes SIC Bryce, I will discuss this with you there, no stops on the way and no calls, understood!” Travis ordered.

Snapping his mouth shut, a chagrined Walter Bryce, spun about face and left.

With a sigh the AD turned to the team, “Well gentlemen, looks like that’s me done for the night, I thank you for the demonstration of skills, nice lift Dinozzo.” Crooking fingers at Tony to return the badge that Tony had picked from his jacket, which Tony handed back with a grin, “I bid you goodnight.” Receiving a resounding ‘ _goodnight Sir_ ’ from the room.

JD piped up, “So another round?”

Chris and Tony shared a look but Nathan spoke first, “Firstly we may be pushing our luck with Bryce on our case, and technically he was correct, this is illegal, but also Agent Dinozzo received more injuries today and needs to _rest!”_

Ezra clarified, “Actually in the great state of Colorado, the Social Gambling Exception to the act; the two criteria - a bona fide social relationship and no profit motive - must be present for a gambling activity to be considered legal ‘ _social gambling’_ therefore” He indicated the fake money (used for undercover operations), “None profited here except perhaps our skillset, hence not illegal…”

Bowing to the chuckling around the room, Ezra also added, looking at his brother, “I do agree with Mr Jackson about the welfare of my brother however and suggest adjourning for the day…”

Scowling at them both Tony wearily nodded when Chris seconded the suggestion and they started to pack up for the night, sniggering when Josiah mused, “I wonder if he’ll be sent to Alaska…”

#SIC (Special Agent in charge)


	13. Chapter 13

Relaxing at Ezra’s after a good meal, hot shower and a real smooth scotch, Tony’s brain was finally starting to wind down, putting the case firmly aside he wanted to check in on his little brother, metaphorically dipping a toe into the water he asked, “Seen Maude lately?”

Getting a flat stare back, he cringed when he was asked, “Seen Senior lately”

Huffing a laugh, he grimaced, “Touché.”

Sighing Ezra admitted, “I haven’t had the pleasure for some time no, but that makes me nervous that time is overdue that she will appear in my life at the most inopportune time, like a whirlwind and disappear leaving chaos in her wake… It’s a pattern…”

“I’m sorry piccolo, in many ways I think I have it easier, since my dear ole Dad failed to get all of the funds from Mother’s trust account, I haven’t seen him...” Tony commiserated.

Ezra huffed at his brothers old pet name from when they were children, “We really hit the jackpot in parents Tonio...” he reflected.

Curious Tony asked, “Does she still not know about me?”

Shaking his head, “No she hasn’t mentioned you or your Father for many years, to be perfectly honest she never questions me about my personal life, her only interest in me is to see that my priorities are financial solvency, once she seemed to get over her horror that I will never earn the riches I could potentially with her methods, but choosing instead to earn a humble living working for the government...” Smiling sadly.

“So she doesn’t know about...?” Tony quirked an eyebrow

With a pleased smile, Ezra shared, “No you are the only one that knows about him, although I think some of the others suspect...”

“Do you miss him?”

Blushing slightly Ezra ducked his head and said softly, “Yes... It’s still very new for the both of us but Tonio, he’s made me so very happy, for the first time I can see growing old with someone.”

Grinning Tony expressed his pride, “Ez I am so, so happy for you both, he’s a good man, and you know I have your back and his. I know that for the moment you want to keep it quiet, and I can understand and respect that, it’s risky being out in our business, but you do know it will get out, are you prepared for any fall out?”

Shrugging he sighed, “Yes I think so, I dread it happening, we are a very close team and I would hate to be the cause of a schism, but unlike what my Mother thinks of me I am very comfortable financially and can support us both if we have to resign, so that’s not a concern. The bigger impact will be the loss of his support network, such as his best friend and I dread what that would mean for our relationship, I would be devastated if he ended up resenting me.”

Getting up to sit next to his suddenly fragile little brother, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him onto his chest, “Non sottovalutare quanto ti ama.” He whispered into the chestnut hair, “Lo vedo osservarti, adora il terreno su cui cammini”

_(don’t underestimate how much he loves you)_

_(_ _I see him watching you, he worships the ground you walk on!)_

Hugging Tony back, remembering bruised ribs, Ezra wetly acknowledged, “Grazie ti amo fratello” (Thank you, I love you brother)

With a kiss to the top of his head, Tony pulled back letting Ezra get control of his emotions, “You know” he said conversationally, “When they make me SecDef, I’ll give you work as my assistant…”

With a huff of laughter, Ezra wiped his eyes, “Never going to happen, I’ll be President first…”

Bursting out into laughter Tony nodded, “Okay, yeah that’s more likely! God, I love you.” Patting Ezra on the cheek affectionately, getting up he grabbed both their glasses, “Refill?”

“Yes, one more and then you need to get some rest Tonio!” Ezra cautioned.

“Listen worrywart, who is the eldest here? This is nothing to stress about.” Tony challenged with a smile, while he refilled drinks, turning curiously at the lack of response.

Ezra sat, hands on his lap, staring at the floor, only looking up when Tony handed him his glass.

“Piccolo?” Tony squatted in front of him, hands squeezing Ezra’s knees and waited.

Sipping from the scotch before putting it aside Ezra looked Tony steadily in the eyes, “Do you have any idea how important you are to me? You keep brushing off these injuries, and I know you can’t help it from happening in our line of work, but you act as if you are of no value to anyone…And…” Looking away shaking his head, trying to not get emotional again, “You and Vin are my whole world… I wish you would care about yourself as much as I do…I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you…”

Wiping away the single tear from Ezra’s cheek, Tony knelt, kissed his forehead and wrapped him up in another hug, “I’ll try harder Piccolo, I guess I don’t see what you see. I’ve always thought you’re worth a hundred of me, but we’ll agree to disagree… you’d be the only one who missed me…truly…”

“You really don’t see it do you…” Ezra looked at him in wonderment, “Beside me and Vin, there are so many people that love you, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Tom, JD and all the rest of the team here, Maria, Delores, all the neighbours you care for in your building… The hole you would leave behind in these people's lives would be immense Tonio…”

Standing up and pacing in front of Ezra, rubbing the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable, Tony shrugged and softly admitted, “Thanks Ez, I know you think that but love? No at the most some might like me, but I am mostly just tolerated…God’s honest truth Ez but that’s okay too.” Trying to stop the protest he could see coming.

Ezra stood before him, looking up at him searching his face, finally shaking his head and muttering, “I will kill him one day!” Not explaining himself, even though Tony looked confused, he just reached up kissed his brother on both cheeks in the Italian way and said, “I love you Tonio, never forget that! But for now, we’ll table this discussion and I ask you to go get some rest, I will lock up and do the same.”

Returning the kisses, Tony nodded and said, "I love you too Piccolo, goodnight.”


	14. Chapter 14

Los Angeles…Las Vegas…

Buck was beginning to regret the large meal he enjoyed before leaving LA.

Gibbs was driving…And he was regretting sitting in the backseat…They hadn’t even hit the hills yet…

Sam smirking at his green friend commented drily to Vin and Gibbs in the front seat, “Someone pack an emesis bag?”

Vin spinning around to look at his teammate, “Bucklin don’t you dare!”

Buck groaned.

Gibbs just sipped his coffee.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Arriving in Barstow where they were all staying the night in a motel, Gibbs cheerfully slapped Buck on the shoulder, “All good there Sailor?” Impervious to the glare he received, chuckling at Sam’s, “Master Gunnery Sergeant, your reputation is deserved…”

Vin carrying his friend’s gear, steered him to the room, “Come on Bucklin, the world will stop moving in a minute” he proceeded to make a grateful Buck a ginger tea.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Enjoying the night together in Barstow, the four military men exchanged war stories, oddly discovering times that they were in the same godforsaken war-torn part of the world at once, and they never even knew… Sam recalling a time in Bajaur where his team had been sent in to secure a HVT, a high level official from the Taliban. Thereby enabling troops to finally move in with Pakistani forces and rid the area of the Taliban, however when they had snatched the man they were after, and almost at exfil, they came under heavy fire and were pinned down. “We were in huge trouble, someone had an RPG so the chopper couldn’t land to get us out, our HVT was giving us trouble, and our escape was closing off, we should have been dead, and we were right near the edge of town, hills not far away but we would never have made it.”

Buck leaning forward eagerly, “I think I remember hearing about this, that was you guys? Weren’t you saved by some reputed ghost sniper that they never found?”

Sam nodding shared, “I’ve seen some things as my time as a Seal, but this guy was truly amazing, from where he was positioned over a kilometre away, he should never have been able to take the shot, it was beautiful!, Took out the RPG, plus the south flank of the insurgents, enabling us to pick off the rest and then exfil… He would have taken out at least 6-7 guys for us, and when we flew over what we think was his position later on, we couldn’t see a thing…Debrief later on we find out they call him the Black Ghost and he had quite the reputation, I would love to meet him one day, he’s a hero!”

Sam lost in memories didn’t notice Gibbs studying Tanner across the room, Buck did though, and he also noticed Vin was flushed and looking at anything but his roommates…

“Vin?” Buck prodded

Vin jumped up and hastily asked, “Anybody like a refill?”

Gibbs spoke firmly, “Tanner…”

Shoulders slumping in resignation he fell back into his seat with a sigh.

“Vin… That was you? Seriously?” Buck squawked

Sam spun on the couch to stare at Vin, “No way…”

He didn’t look at them, instead sat studying his hands for a moment, they waited for him to speak; softly he started, “I was with the 11th Armoured Cavalry Regiment, their forward scout as part of The Task Force Palehorse. The regiment was training and supporting the Pakistani Army in taking over from the Taliban, and I was a few weeks ahead to scout trouble spots for them, spent the day near Alizo Ground and that night started working my way west into the hills, heard the call for air support and legged it as fast as I could north to the town, I thought I was too late when I spotted the RPG trying for the chopper…”

You could have heard a pin drop, and Vin was looking increasingly embarrassed

Awed Sam spoke, “I cannot believe you made that shot…”

Busk exclaimed, “You’re _The Black Ghost?”_

Gibbs raising his drink in salute said, “Good job Tanner!” and drank.

Vin smiled shyly and nodded in thanks.

Sam leaned over, reaching out to grip forearms with a very sincere, “Thank you man, I will be forever grateful, you’ve got no idea!” receiving a soft, “You’re welcome” back from Vin.

While Buck, ever classy, let out a sudden guffaw, “Wait till I tell Chris that you’re The Black Ghost!” Laughing delightedly.

Vin sitting up in alarm, “Buck NO!”

Eyes sparkling Buck shook his head, “Sorry pard but that’s happening!”

Vin leaned back with a groan while the others chuckled in delight…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the morning the four were to split up, Buck and Sam headed to Las Vegas, Gibbs and Vin to Fort Irwin to try and pick up the trail of the shipments.

Saying goodbye, the very tactile Buck enveloped his teammate in a huge hug, as usual totally ignoring Vin’s resistance to being touched, “Vin please be careful out there, promise me?”

Vin well used to his friend’s ways, returned the hug also speaking sincerely, “You too Bucklin, watch out for them ladies!”

With a laugh he nodded and turned to shake Gibbs hand, “Be safe and look after this one, he’s real important to the team!” Enjoying the flush on Vin’s face as he growled at Buck.

Sam, bagging the driver’s seat, saluted them both and then they were gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After clearing the guard house at the entry to Fort Irwin Gibbs asked, “So what’s the plan for transport, I’m not sure what they have available for us here, though I was promised full cooperation, you’re familiar with the set up here?”

“Yeah, it’s been a few years, but I reached out to my old C.O. and he has something lined up for us that I think will work… I heard you and Chris the other day talking about horse riding, you’re competent?” Vin asked

“Yup that won’t be a problem, I knew they had a Cavalry unit here, but they actually have a stable of mounts we can use?” Gibbs was curious.

“Yeah 11th Armoured Cavalry Regiment Mounted Colour Guard also known as the ‘Blackhorse Regiment’, my old unit, it’s why I was called the Black Ghost…” Flashing a shy smile at Gibbs adding, “The horses still perform at official ceremonies, promote goodwill in community relations, support Army recruiting and community outreach objectives… And unofficially they’re trained to battle standards, stealth and hunting”

Nodding Gibbs allowed, “Impressive… Not likely they would see battle anymore but it’s good that they are preserving the heritage…”

Vin agreed, “We will be able to take a saddle horse and pack horse each, and I am still fairly familiar with the area, I can find us shelter and water easily enough…”

Taking out his maps, Gibbs replied, “Good, I have a set of coordinates that I want to start with.” Pointing to the general area he checked with Vin, “Are you familiar with the local Res? Because if the trail heads their way I need to know if we can get permission to cross their border.”

Glancing at where Gibbs was pointing, he noted the Hualapai Indian Reservation and nodded, “Yeah we’ll have to apply at the Tribal Courthouse in Peach Springs and it goes smoother if you can get a reference from within the tribe, I should have no trouble getting one from a friend of mine, I’m fairly certain he is still there, plus he may have local gossip about movement in the area that might be helpful too”

“Too easy, hopefully it all goes this smooth…” Gibbs grinned, “Have you had recent contact with this friend… How do you pronounce their name?”

“It’s pronounced Wal-lah-pie and means ‘ _People of the Tall Pines’_ , Shane Charley is the Program Manager of The Hualapai Elderly Centre, and I last spoke to him a year ago, so when we get quarters, I’ll put a call into him if ya like?” Vin asked the older man.

“Sounds good Tanner, thank you.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gibbs was impressed with the animals that Vin was able to procure for them, they were clearly among the best of the stock in the stables, and not least because Vin was clearly well respected in the Regiment. The Colonel Woodward in charge and Vin obviously knew each other well. When introduced to Gibbs, he explained, “The Colonel and I served together in Afghanistan, he was my C.O. in Blackhorse Regiment…”

Was interrupted with, “Call me Scott, Vin! I’m not your C.O. anymore!”

Grinning at the man, “I know, I just can’t get used to it Sir, anyway this is Master Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs, Marine Scout Sniper…”

Eyes wide, Woodward interrupted again, holding out his hand to Gibbs, “And just as famous as the Black Ghost! Vin do you know the records this man still holds! Some of the achievements he had in Iraq, Syria and Afghanistan, many of which are still classified?”

Gibbs shook his hand firmly and reiterated, “Classified Colonel, shall we keep it that way, please?”

“Yes, yes of course! It’s an honour Gunny, you two are well matched, as I’m sure you know, whoever teamed you up is a genius.” Woodward proclaimed, smiling in delight.

Shaking his head in bemusement at the man, Vin turned to CSM Michaels who was in charge of the stable and selection of their rides, “Thank you Jacob, these are in top condition and from great stock by the looks, your breeding program is a great success, congratulations!”

Clearly chuffed by the complement Michaels invited Vin into the huge stables to show off, “Thank you Major, let me show you the last yearlings, they show lots of promise!”

Ambling along behind them, the Colonel explained to Gibbs, “When Tanner was based here, he helped Jacob break in a few of the problem ones that came through, he calls Vin the horse whisperer. His style is very different to Army standard horse training and he’s incredibly patient with them , comes from being a sniper I suppose, but he said he learnt the technique from the Indians he lived with as a kid, as well as his tracking and wilderness survival skills, of course…” Gibbs learning more about Vin in the last half hour than he had in the days since meeting him…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Grateful to be finally in the saddle and on their way by mid-morning, first set of coordinates as their target for just after noon, the men began to relax into the ride, setting an easy but ground eating pace.

Vin was obviously in tracking mode, even though they hadn’t picked up any thing as yet, it just seemed like he was able to read the ground and know what was about.

Meanwhile Gibbs watched their six, looking further afield and skywards, spotting the odd eagle or two and very little else, even traffic on any of the roads nearby was minimal, so they were easily able to take cover and be out of sight whenever a vehicle approached.

Finding a sheltered spot up high, with a small spring seemed a natural place to stop and rest the horses and have lunch.

Gibbs, curious asked, “Knew about this place?”

Pointing further up, Vin indicated “Yeah up there is where our unit would practice free climbing, and in among the rocks around here are good spots to set traps for rabbits, good forage around the spring for the horses, so it’s a good place for overnight stays.”

Grunting in approval Gibbs asked, “It also seems to be out of sight of any roads?”

“Yeah I can show you on the map our position if you like?” Vin invited.

Handing it over, even though Gibbs knew exactly where they were, he was just curious to get to know the young man better, he was impressed the more he got to work with him, Vin was clearly very intelligent, something that was not obvious until he allowed it to show (And where had he seen that behaviour before!) and while the guy was shy and reserved, he was easy to get along with and occasionally showed the wicked sense of humour that lay beneath the surface.

Seeing on the map where they were and that their target wasn’t far away, they decided to wait for just before sundown, and surveil the spot, on foot to avoid revealing their position in case anyone was still around. So, they relaxed and unpacked the lunch they had ordered from the commissary.

Sipping his coffee, keeping Vin in his peripheral vision, Gibbs gazed out over the desert and said conversationally, “So a Major huh?”

Grimacing Vin grumbled, “Yeah, that’s why I got out…”

Quirking an eyebrow at him, Gibbs turned and said, “Seriously?”

Sighing he tried to explain, “I didn’t want it, was happy being a Captain, too much paperwork the higher you go…”

Grunting in acknowledgement, Gibbs was quiet for a while, then, “But you don’t mind it as an agent?”

“Did okay as a Bounty Hunter for a while but then I bumped into Chris on a job, worked together to save someone, Nathan actually, and he tried to convince me to train as an agent, he could get me some exemptions because of prior learning etc.” Stopping to weigh up his words Vin confessed, “I always had trouble with reading in school, they thought I was just stupid and didn’t really try to help me much. Ya know how it is, foster kid in the system…” Flashing a quick look over at Gibbs, getting a nod to go on, he continued, ”Found out as a teenager that I have Dyslexia and was able to start getting some proper help but in many ways it was too late, things like paperwork I am still slow with.” Shaking his head with bemusement, “But Chris…He’s a stubborn shit, he wouldn’t take no for an answer, he found ways to help, got me into training and I’ve been with him ever since.” Vin smiling fondly.

“And now? Still have any problems?” Gibbs prompted

Nodding Vin admitted, “Yeah, not as bad as at the beginning but all the guys help me if I need it, and they don’t make me feel stupid, Ezra gave me extra tutoring for a while, so that I can testify in court without any problem, that really helped too, the team covers for me, although I think AD Travis knows but he hasn’t said anything…”

“You’ve got yourself a good team there.” Pronounced Gibbs with a smile.

Nodding in agreement, voice coming out a bit rough, “Yeah… Yeah I do…”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_#HVT High Value Target; someone needing rescue or capture_

_#CSM; Command Sergeant Major_


	15. Chapter 15

Rubbing his hands with glee as they strolled into the casino at The Bellagio, Buck asked Sam, “So does Michelle know you’re my wingman tonight Sammy boy?”

“Pfft as if…” Snorted Sam, heading off to buy chips for them both and Buck found a table with room for the both of them to play at. Keeping drinks to a minimum they did their best to relax and blend in and Buck found plenty of ladies to chat up…

It was while Sam was taking a break, in the men’s, he heard something interesting and discretely recorded on his phone.

“She’s refusing to send any more Tommy, not till she hears from the others, she’s getting suspicious that Croupiers are missing!”

“Shush! Will you, this is not the time idiot! You’re going to introduce me, I’ll sort it…” and voices faded away…

Sam stepped out quickly trying to catch sight of the pair, and he did but only the back of them as they disappeared around the corner, still arguing.

Ducking outside, trying to get away from any mic’s, Sam sent a quick text to Buck then placed a call to Eric, back in Ops, “Eric can you get into the Bellagio system and track a couple of dudes for me?”

“The Bellagio? Seriously” Eric squawked, “They have some of the best security in the world Sam…But let me try…do you have a time and place for me?”

Giving the details, Sam hung up and just watched the comings and goings of the hotel for a moment. “You know if you’re trying to sneak up on me, it needs work dude…” Sam turned and smirked at his perfectly silent partner, sliding up behind him.

“I was never as good as Chris at stealth work, but even better than him, boy you should work with Vin one day, that guy is a ghost!”

“Yeah… The Black Ghost…” Sam said drily.

“Ha ha, very funny! Although when you think about it…” Buck mused.

Shaking his head despairingly at his friend he changed the subject, “Get anything inside?”

“No not really, but it’s Lola’s shift soon, I’m hoping to get a ‘private’ word with her if you know what I mean…” Buck waggling his eyebrows with a grin.

“Nooo, that was too subtle for me, please explain…” Sam growled out sarcastically.

“Oooh someone’s missing his Momma…” Buck retorted with a chuckle.

Sam groaned, dropping his face in his hand muttering, “And I thought working with Deeks was a challenge…”

“Cheer up Pard, I’ll leave some of the lovely ladies for you…” Buck slapping Sam firmly on his shoulder with a grin left to go back inside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Callen of course was still at work and happened to be in Ops when Sam called, and together with Eric they were able to get some fairly good shots from the cameras. Running them through the system would probably take a while but Eric made a suggestion, “Shall I send these to JD and see if his team might know them?”

“Good idea Eric, ATF works with a whole different set of criminals, so yeah they may be known to someone on the team… In fact, can you send them to everyone, you never know… And in the meantime, see if we can get some audio of these cameras too? If not, we may need Gibbs to lipread for us.”

“Yep, done, aaaaand almost done!” Eric said cheerfully.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony groaned at his phone chirping happily at him, and blearily tried to focus on the photos just sent by Eric, muttering, “sheesh Eric do you know what time it is here…” Then suddenly realising who he was looking at, he dropped his head back on the pillow and said, “Oh shit…”

Deciding he couldn’t leave it, sent the name of the person from his past out to all the task force member’s with orders to keep clear of him.

Knowing he wouldn’t get back to sleep anytime soon he headed for the computer to do some research, grumbling in Italian about the unfairness of it all… And opened up the NCIS data base and typed in two names: Tom Hagen and even worse his boss… Michael Corleone…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In DC, Tom Morrow was in MTAC observing a mission in progress in the Middle East when he received his text messages, with a slow whistle he pondered what to do, and rang his boss, “Sir there may be a need to bring in the FBI…” Explaining to Sec Nav the situation, “If Tony goes under he won’t be able to lead the investigation anymore either…”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rolling away from the precipice that he and Vin had been looking down into with NVG’s Gibbs finally decided to risk ruining his night vision and check his vibrating phone for all these text messages suddenly coming in…

Scrolling through, then handing it to Vin to look at, he lay back and gazed up at the stars and said, “Well shit….”

Vin handing the phone back to Gibbs said, “Explain…”

Looking over at the young man he asked, “Remember what Tony said about the Malcusco’s and Tony’s hand in bringing them down” Getting a nod, pointing at the photo on his phone, this guy is the consigliere for the family that stepped into the void left behind when Tony was done, the Corleone’s…”

“And?”

Gibbs sighed, “Tony’s going to have to go under…”

_#NVG’s = Night Vision Goggles_


End file.
